Fantasy Spy
by babycarrots
Summary: Cammie Morgon and her friends go on a covert operation and learn about something they never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Gallagher Girl Meets Twilight

I was sitting in COW when Mr. Solomon came in. I mean we have all seen him come into another class and take us all out on a mission but what he said I don't think any of the junior girls were ready for.

"Go pack bags; we are leaving for a six day mission." Liz instantly raised her hand but Mr. Solomon was one step ahead of her, "Yes Ms. Sutton even if you are not on the covert operations track you will still be attending."

In that moment the only thing I could think about was the last time Mr. Solomon took us out of COW, the boy I had met. Bex then whispered the one sentence I did not want to hear.

"Do you think Zach will be there?"

But I did not have time to answer because the whole junior class was moving then to go pack.

"Please pack unconscious clothing please," mentioned Mr. Solomon, "No uniforms."

2222222222

No uniforms, this must be an under cover mission for us not to even wear our uniforms there. We normally even wear them into Roseville. But not to pack them at all, I think we just made Gallagher Girl history. This is just not normal, oh who am I kidding my normal life is not even close to normal. The closest I have ever come to normal was dating Josh and look at how that turned out. Maybe my life will one day be normal but not any time soon.

"So Cammie is it true that while you were in London that Daniel Radcliffe got married to a MI6 agent and a group of terrorist tried to crash the reception to kidnap the bride. Also that you and Bex were bride's maids and foiled the plot and that you got a kiss from Daniel Radcliffe." Tina Walters asked while reading one of those trashy gossip magazines.

"No, if that would have happened do you think Bex would have let me live." I replied. What I did not tell her was that the rumor that Daniel Radcliffe got married was all over London and that Bex already hacked in to her parents' computer to find the list of new marriages.

"Come on we need to be down there in two minutes and I do not want to be late," Liz was yelling at us.

"You ready to go," Macey asked very serious.

Yeah lets go see what humiliation Solomon has planned for us now" I replied as we walked out the door to an unknown fate.

2222222222

Thank you for reading please review or I may not continue writing this story if no one will want to read it!


	2. Chapter 2 The Place

Thanks soooo much for the support I had some family issues I need to deal with but let's get to the story.

22222222

The flights were horrible and because we needed to be inconspicuous we had to separate into small groups of four. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I where all in the same group. Mr. Solomon gave each group a different packet and said, "Girls this is the first time you will work in groups of only four and be on your own. I will call in two days to find out your progress and once you complete your mission you will return to the school." Ok this was defiantly not normal that we do not have a set time frame. "Each group will have a group of people to watch and find out the connections between them. Please open your pakets and read your covers". My only question was where the hell was Forks Washington.

222222222

If I thought Rosewood was small then Forks is tiny. The population was under three thousand everyone knew every ones business. The subject of our mission was to find out which people in the town are enemies and find out why. Bex was living on the reservation of La Push and was going to say her dad was black and her mom was part native and part black. She could get away with it me and Macey were going to pass a sisters with Liz being our cousin who just moved out here. Liz was going to go to college up in Port Angles and Macey and I were going to attend Forks High School. Her as a senior and me as a junior. We lived just outside of town and where getting ready to start our first day of school.

22222222

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

AN: Thank you for all the support and sorry for taking so long to write this update I had some damage to my home and was without a computer for a while. I am also looking for a beta or a banner for this story so if anyone is interested then please pm me. Now back to the story

22222222

Why must Forks be so rainy? I mean I live in Roseville where there are four seasons but here, from what I can tell, there is only one. Macey and I had to be at Forks high by 7:30 to get our schedules and to make sure our covers where still intact. As far as anyone in town knew mine and Maceys' parent died in a car accident two months ago and we were sent to live with our older cousin. I was a junior and Macey is a senior. Our job today was to see if any groups at school were obviously not getting along. We were going to talk to Bex tonight to hear if she found anything out today.

Macey has a fake license for this mission and she has a red kia soul. When we got to the school we saw it was more like a group of houses to act as classrooms along with a gym, a cafeteria, and a theater then a normal school but who am I to say what is normal I go to a school for spies. When we entered the building marked office we saw a 50ish year old women behind the desk with red hair. She looked up when she heard the door close and smiled at us.

"Welcome, I am Mrs. Cope. You must be Mary and Claire, the two new girls who are living with your older cousin, Lexy," Asked the women.

"Why; yes we are. We are here to pick up our schedules and we to possibly get a map of the school so that we can find our classes," Macey replied to Mrs. Cope.

"Why yes I can get you a map as well as your schedule." Mrs Cope continued "Just to warn you people in this town like to talk but other than that most of them are quite nice. They will probably try to ask you a lot of questions about your life before you moved here."

"Well they might have to deal with disappointment because we will probably not answer their questions due to the memories they bring up," smoothly replied Macey as I just kind of stood there looking like I was caught up in painful memories.

"Okay dears well here are your schedules. Mary you start off with English with Mr. Berty, next you go to Calculus with Mr. Varner, next you have choir with Mrs. Smith, you then go to Chemistry with Mr. Banner and then everyone has lunch. After lunch you go to P.E., and then continue on to World History with Mrs. Jacobs." Mrs. Cope then took a long breath. Macey stared at the map for about 30 seconds and I could already tell that she had it memorized but continued the conversation with Mrs. Cope by saying "Getting around might be difficult but I think I will be able to manage." Mrs. Cope smiled and the turned to me and started listing off my classes.

"Claire, you start off with US History with Mrs. Jacobs, then you also go to Calculus with Mr. Varner, next you go to PE, then you go to Spanish with Mrs. Garcia, then you go to lunch with everyone, next you continue on to Biology with Mr. Banner, and last you have English with Mr. Berty." Mrs. Cope then continued by handing me my schedule and a map. The map was as simple to read as French in 9th grade. I replied to Mrs. Cope by saying that I would most likely be able to find my way around.

The last thing she handed to us as we were about leave was a sheet for our teachers to sign. As Macey and I left the office we saw a silver Volvo pull in. We both started tacking in our surrondings and noticed a tall Native American looking boy with short black hair leanig aginst a motorcycle while other students stared at him in shock. The next thing I noticed was a god-like looking boy walking with a basic looking girl but the girl still had this indescribable beauty about her.

Macey and I started listing into the conversation between the two teenage boys and we could tell they arguing but did not understand d it all. We heard comments like: "I don't have leaches on speed dial" from the tall Native American boy then followed by the bronzed haired boy saying "This is hardly the time or place Jacob". The he conversation continued on with crypts, dogs, and being warned before the principle can out and told everyone to get to class.

2222222

I was lucky I was new so that I could use the excuse that I could not find my class. Mrs. Jacobs was very sweet in the kind motherly way but still made me introduce myself in front of the class. I walked to my seat in the back of the class. The topic was over the attack on Pearl Harbor which was to basic I knew most facts about it since I was just starting out at Gallagher (by the way the, the person who rescued the most people from the water was a Gallagher girl). I did see some notes being passed while Mrs. Jacobs described the effects of the attack. She then passed out a chapter review and told the class to work on it because our test was next class. The students in the room then started talking about the argument in front of the school this morning. What I learned was that the girl with brown hair was the chief of police's daughter, Isabella Swan but known as Bella. The boy with bronze hair was Edward Cullen, whose father as a doctor at the hospital. Last was Jacob Black the son of an Elder of the Quileute reservation. Although at this time no one knew what the argument was about.

22222222

AN: Thank you for being patient with me and if anyone can tell me what book and chapter some of those lines are from then I will give you a teaser of the next chapter which I hope to have out soon but it will be before September.


	4. Chapter 4 A Chance For Information

**AN: This is the next chapter review like always. Thank you all for being understanding.**

**Disclaimer: These stories belong to their respective author. No copyright infringement is intended. Though the plot line belong to me.**

22222222

Once History was done and I got my slip signed by Mrs. Jacobs, I went and found my way to Calculus and saw Macey right outside the door. Macey gave me a look like she had some information to tell me.

"So, that argument we saw was between Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Most speculate that it was over the affections of Bella Sawn. But I have not told you the best part yet! I have class with Bella Swan and Edward Cullen first period."

That was great luck, between the two of us we had haft the problem solved. Part of me was saying the next part of the puzzle would not be so easy to figure out. I had this nagging feeling in my gut that said we might be dealing with something beyond what the reasonable mind could comprehend. Macey had this look on her face that was very distant but I did not have time to talk to her about it because at that moment we walked into class. As soon as my eyes landed on a certain desk in the room, I knew we might be one piece closer to solving the puzzle. In our calculus class, none other than Bella Swan sat at a desk with an empty seat at it. The only other seat open was next to the tall blond girl who had a bad case of acne. We walked up to the teacher, Mr. Varner, he of course was not as nice as Ms. Jacobs. He us stand in front of the class and talk about ourselves for 5 minutes. It was very difficult to talk about our cover story for that long but not impossible. He then directed us to take our seats, which for me was next to Bella swan. When I sat down she smiled at me but continued to stay silent. In this class there was a group of four boys talking, I think their names were Mike, Eric, Austin, and Ben. They too were trying to figure out the reason for the argument out in the parking lot. They later went to taking bets on who would've won. They all had the suspicion that they would eventually end up finding out who would win the fight.

2222222222

5 minutes before class ended, I finally said hello to Bella swan and she finally said hello back to me. As soon as the bell rang Bella swan rushed out the door. It was very suspicious to say the least. I knew it would take us longer than we had originally thought to figure out what was going on in this small Podunk town. Walking to my next class, which is PE, I realized there were ways of getting information about this couple, Edward and Bella, and this Jacob person. When I walked into the gym I immediately saw my PE teacher, he looked like a PE teacher out of a bad seventies movie. I walked up to him and asked him to sign my slip. He said I would need to bring PE cloths tomorrow and that we would be playing soccer outside. I acted like I was nervous but in reality I knew play soccer was a whole lot easier then advanced karate. When looking around the gym I saw the girl and who would probably be able to give me the information I needed. She marched right up to me and asked if I was one of the new girls.

"Yes my name is Claire, I moved here with my cousin Lexie and my Sister Mary. What is your name?"

And now she continued to speak excitedly at a thousand word per minute and said "my name is Nicole. My cousin just a is a senior and her name is Jessica. I'm a junior. I was wondering if you would like to go to the diner after-school the day". I realize I was just trying to get information and as a good spy I knew I could get the information out of her. She continued talking to me about the most random things like when she said La push I asked her to slow down and repeat all of it.

"I said would you like to go to La Push with me and some of my friends this weekend. The weather man says it is not even supposed to get that cold this weekend. Have you ever seen a Beachwood fire? It is so cool! It burns green and blue instead of blue and red." I realized I had a good chance of finding out as much information as I needed this weekend. I knew I would have to talk to Macey to see but I knew she would say yes if it meant going home to that. That the teachers then dismissed us to go change so I just went into a locker room with all of the girls. While walking to my next class I thought that after this I had one more class till lunch and then I would be half way through the day. Macey and I both knew that we would want to wait until we got to the place where we were staying to talk over everything but I could not wait.

2222222222

**AN: Thank you to all for sticking with me through all the long updates. My life is going full force at me and I have had some writers block. After the next couple weeks I should have some more time to write. I know this sound cliché but reviews really do help make the story write better. **

**Also I am taking creative liberties here. So if something does not exactly follow the facts of the story written by the author don't get all rude about it. That is why it is called fanfiction. Thank you to all of you who review. **

**Babycarrots**


End file.
